Leather jackets and Trench coats
by DragonRyuuji
Summary: Dean Winchester is 17 years old when him and Sam moves once again to another town. Trouble is brewing, and all the evil is gathering for something big. Dean does not want to befriend anyone in his class, but he is oddly captivated by the rugged boy in the trench coat who seems so out of place. (High school / Destiel fic. Might contain explicit content.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fic ever, so it's going to be interesting to try. I'll put the rating on this story to M due to violence, profound language and possible sexually explicit scenes later on in the fic.

* * *

The Winchesters had, for quite a few years, been quite the messed up family of three. The Winchester brothers had never really known what it was like to live a normal life. They had never settled down and lived a domestic life with two parents, and they had never formed any relationships outside of their family. They both had their brother and a father, but never a friend. They moved around a lot – not just a little, but a lot – and already from a young age were they being trained by their father to become what he had become after the violent death of his wife. He was raising his children to become hunters of evil, the ones who take care of the things that are in the dark.

After their mother had been killed under highly supernatural circumstances, their father had given up his normal life to become a hunter and hunt down the thing that murdered his wife. And at the same time, he pulled his children into the same mess.

In the year 1996, the boys started attending a high school in the town of Great Bend, Kansas. They were both originally born in Kansas, in a town called Lawrence, but Dean was the only one who could really remember. Sam had been a baby by the time they started moving about. Even so, Dean had never been to Great Bend, so this was a whole level of new to him.

On the day that they were supposed to start school, they were getting ready in the motel room. Their motel was quite close to the school, so they could simply walk the distance in about ten minutes. Sam was shuffling tiredly about, stuffing some notebooks and a pencil case into his backpack. On that particular day, he was wearing a plaid shirt with a denim jacket pulled over it. The boy was 13 years old, but judging by his looks he could have been a lot older. His eyes looked worn out, almost old. They had seen too much already for someone his age. He wearily rubbed his brownish, green eyes, yawning loudly.

"'Morning, Sammy," Dean said with a smile as he emerged from the bathroom. He ruffled Sam's chestnut, partially long hair, before pulling on a long leather jacket over his open plaid shirt with a green tee underneath. Dean Winchester never zipped his jackets at all, nor did he button his shirts all the way up. It was, though subconsciously, a way of showing off the necklace his brother had gotten him that dangled around his neck. The 17 year old boy slung his leather backpack over one shoulder, clicking his teeth at Sam. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sam said, shrugging lightly. "Yeah, I'm good to go."

"Got your lunch money?"

"Yeah."

Dean patted his brothers' shoulder and quickly ruffled his own hair, making sure it was at least partially spiky, even though his hair was quite short. They left the motel and started walking towards the school which their dad had showed them the day before.

"So how come we're staying for so much longer this time? It's usually just a week or two, right?" Sam asked, looking curiously in Dean's direction as they walked. Dean turned his head to Sam and grinned deviously, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Apparently, it's some sort of big meet-up for hunters. I think something huge is brewin', Sammy, but I don't know what it is."

"Sounds dangerous," Sam huffed, gritting his teeth with what Dean could only see as worry.

"Hey, dad's going to be fine, okay?" He said reassuringly. "He has plenty of other hunters to back him up this time, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright, if you say so," Sam mumbled with a sigh, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.  
They kept walking for a little while until they reached the school grounds, seeing people file into the several entrances to the school building.

"Now, remember to act nice and don't do anything stupid, alright?" Dean said more than asked, furrowing his brows a little as he looked down at his younger brother.

"You're telling _me_?" Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. "I think you're the one who needs to keep that in mind, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean chuckled, waving him off with his hand. "Remember to come to me if anything's wrong, you hear me?"

"Sure," Sam nodded with a little smile, tipping back on his heel before turning around, walking towards his respective classroom. Dean went through another entrance and up a flight of stairs to get to the room he was supposed to be in, and luckily the first class was homeroom. At least he didn't have to start off with boring subjects where he had to actually concentrate. He entered the classroom behind a few other students, at least knowing he'd made it on time. Once he came in, the teacher look at him and waved him over.

"You must be Dean," The grown man said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to have you here."

Dean smiled a formal smile and shook the teacher's hand politely, automatically bowing his head a little. "It's a pleasure to be here, Sir," he smiled. This was, quite obviously, out of character for Dean, but Sam had been bugging him to at least _try _to be a bit nice for once. He wanted for Dean to make a good first impression for once.

"Class, if you could all please settle down and we'll get started. I want you all to say hello to our new student. Do you want to introduce yourself?" The teacher said, turning his face towards Dean. With a nod, he took a step forwards and cleared his throat.

"My name is Dean Winchester, I'm 17 years old. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women," he informed with a smug grin, winking with one eye towards the class. That earned a laugh from mostly everyone there, and even the teacher had trouble composing himself. Dean let his eyes scan over the class, paying extra attention to some of the blonde curly girls in the room before sitting down by an empty desk far back in the classroom. When he sat down, a solemn looking boy to his side turned his head to look at him. Dean met his gaze and frowned.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dean asked with a low voice, straightening his shoulders a little as if threatening the boy. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and turned back to the front. The boy had dark hair that stood upwards a little, and his entire composure seemed kind of unhinged. Dean shook his head a little. The guy was probably just curious, but still. He looked kind of like a punk with his black pants and black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even so, by the looks of his face and his posture in general, he didn't look like a troublemaker whatsoever. Dean just shrugged and turned back to look at the front of the class. He wasn't really a master at paying attention in school, but he could at least try.

…

"My name is Sam Winchester. I look forward to going in your class." Sam smiled, bowing his head lightly in front of the class. His introduction was followed by a painfully long and uncomfortable silence before the teacher decided to speak up.

"Uhm, thank you Sam, please have a seat over there," she smiled awkwardly, motioning towards an empty desk beside a girl with dark blonde hair. He sat down with a sigh, placing his backpack down next to him.

"Hey," he heard a whisper from his side, immediately turning his head towards the source of the sound. There sat the girl with the dark blonde hair, smiling gingerly in his direction. "My name's Amy," she whispered, holding out her hand. Sam looked a bit baffled, looking at her hand before his gaze returned to her eyes. He hesitated before nervously shaking her hand, swallowing deeply to try and get rid of the lump that had stuck in his throat.

"S-Sam," he whispered, his composure faltering a little under Amy's tiny giggle.

"I know," she retorted. Sam looked confused for a moment before nodding, his cheeks turning a bit red.

'_Wow, Sam_,' he thought to himself, '_way to make yourself look like an idiot_.'

…

Once lunch time arrived, Dean hurriedly made his way outside. He knew that people would probably try and talk to him, which they had always done at the previous schools, but he wasn't looking for acquaintances. He had trust issues and did in no way feel a need to bond with people. As long as he could look over his little brother, that was all that mattered. He stood in a corner outside of the school building, leaning his back onto the concrete wall. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the air that surrounded him, just trying to accustom himself to the environment. When it came to the moving, Dean had never complained. He had to listen to his father, after all. But it was starting to wear on him, and he was tired. He just wouldn't admit it to his father, because he knew that it would only cause him trouble. He was 17 years old, and supposed to be able to be independent. Hell, he'd finally even gotten his own custom handgun now, instead of just having a standard sawn-off shotgun that he'd made when he was 13. Even so, he was starting to get tired, and to some extent he hoped that John's mission would take long, so that he could take it easy for at least a couple of weeks.

"You're Dean, right?" An approaching voice asked, making Dean open one eye to observe. There were two guys coming towards him, both wearing clothes quite similar to Dean's. "Want a smoke?" One of them asked, holding out a pack of cigarettes. Dean just shook his head, stepping away from the wall.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The other guy asked, chuckling a little to himself.

"That totally depends," Dean retorted challengingly, tilting his head a bit forwards.

"I see. You certainly poked at some people's interest in class today, though." The guy who had been the first to talk said. His hair was a little long, and very light blonde. "The name's Mark, by the way."

"Stan," the other one said, nodding his head casually. Dean just nodded back.

"What do you mean, 'poked some people's interest'?" He asked, his brows furrowed deeply. It was already quite clear that Dean was not good at making a first impression unless he'd practiced for it beforehand.

"I'm just saying… Maurice seemed pretty keen to get to know you," Mark grinned, winking with one eye as if trying to imply something. Dean perked an eyebrow, unable to hold back that little grin.

"Really, now?" He asked, biting down on his lower lip.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Stan said, bumping Dean's shoulder playfully with his fist. Dean had to restrain himself from putting the guy in a headlock. "Shit, you even managed to get the weird kid a bit interested, I think."

"Weird kid?" Dean asked, frowning a bit. "Who?"  
Stan and Mark pointed towards a boy pacing about in the schoolyard, his arms hanging limply by his sides. He was wearing a long trench-coat that looked a little too big for the guy's frame. "That's the guy who stared at me earlier today… who is he?"

"I have no idea," Mark shrugged. "Think his name's Castiel or something like that. Weirdest name I ever heard."

"You probably shouldn't meddle in his business," Stan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think there's something wrong with his head."

…

"We move a lot because of my dad's job, so that's why I started here." Sam said, that little smile apparent on his face.

"I see," Amy nodded, fidgeting a little with the lower brim of her denim jacket. "That sounds kind of tiring."

"It really is," Sam sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "But I guess you kind of get used to it."

"Hey, shitface!" A voice called from behind Sam. He turned around and saw three guys that he recognized from his class, whom looked a little bit too tough for their age. They seemed quite stupid too, so Sam wouldn't have been surprised if they'd been held back a few years. They grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away from Amy.

"Hey!" Amy called, about to go after them when one of the boys approached her and pushed her so that she had to step back.

"You stay out of this," the kid said, pointing at her with a finger that wasn't even shaking the smallest bit. He returned to his group as they took Sam behind a wall, pushing him firmly up against it whilst pinning him by his collar.

"W-What's up?" Sam stuttered, looking a bit worried. Normally he would have beaten them up already, but he didn't want to. The last thing he wanted was for the same thing to happen here as it had on all the other schools. He'd gotten into a fight, and people had seen his skills. They'd called him a freak, so he decided to stay away from that now.

"You talkin' to Amy, huh?" The guy, apparently the leader, said with a smug voice. "You see, I've been trying to bag that girl for the past year, and I ain't gonna let some punk-ass kid like you ruin that chance for me, you get it?"

"What are you talking about?!" Sam uttered, his lips trembling nervously. He was about to ask again when a fist connected with his face, making the back of his head slam violently into the concrete wall behind him. He groaned out in pain, and they let go of him so that he fell to his knees, spitting blood from his cut lip. He looked up at the three boys and was immediately met with another punch to the face, forcing him to shut one eye from the pain. He fell to the ground, and a kick hit his ribs, making him cough violently. He lay there, clutching a hand to his ribs, gritting his teeth in pain.

"We see you talkin' to Amy again, you're in for some pretty bad shit, y'hear me?" The 'leader' said, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam just coughed in response, trying to suppress the burning pain in his ribs. The three boys left him there, and once they'd rounded the corner of the wall they grabbed Amy with them and took her away just to make sure she wouldn't rush over to Sam.

…

Dean waited for Sam outside of school for about ten minutes after classes were out, but he didn't show up. He figured he'd probably met some people and that they were chatting each other up or something, so he decided to simply return to the motel for the time being. As he walked back from school, he couldn't help but to notice that the guy from his class, Castiel, was walking a ways ahead of him. He almost looked a little lost in the way he walked, his arms hanging daftly by his sides, his fingertips just barely visible under the long sleeves of his trench coat.

…

"So we still have no idea why it's all happening here?" John asked with a big frown on his face, seeming quite annoyed with the entire situation.

"We don't know jack shit yet," Bobby sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "All we know is that there's been tons of activity around these parts lately. You know, vampires, sirens, and I heard there was a family of kitsunes here somewhere too."

"But there has to be a reason for them all to be here now," Rufus said, a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label clutched in his hand. "It doesn't make any damn sense!"

"We'll figure this out," Bobby said, trying to calm the two men down. "There's a whole rally of hunters headed this way the next couple 'days, and that should make it all a whole lot easier. And we'll need a library."

…

Dean grabbed a snack from the fridge and sat down on the couch, sighing heavily to himself. That was one day of school finished, at least. From the looks of things, lil' Sammy had been able to achieve a bit more than Dean had, considering he wasn't even home yet. Before he was able to continue thinking about where Sam might have been, the door opened slowly.

"Hey there, Sammy," Dean said, but as soon as his eyes fell onto Sam, he stood up hastily and rushed over to him. "Sammy, what happened?" He ushered him, careful not to touch any of his wounds. Sam was limping, a hand clutched at his ribs.

"Just some jerks from my class," Sam sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Man, and I'd hoped I didn't have to resort to violence again," Dean groaned as he got a bag of ice from the kitchen and brought it to Sam, who gingerly placed it under his jaw, groaning a bit from the sudden cold sting to his damaged skin.

"No, Dean," Sam said, shaking his head with a serious look on his face. "I don't want to mess things up again. I don't want to be a freak, and I don't want to be the one who got my brother to beat the crap out of some guys in my class, alright?"

"But Sammy, they hurt you-"

"It was just to prove a point, Dean. It won't happen again, okay?" He said, trying to convince him. Dean looked at him for a moment, looking gravely conflicted.

"Fine. But if this happens again, there's no stopping me."

"Alright," Sam sighed before going to sit on the couch. "At least try and make some friends this time, would you?"

"I don't know. Depends if I can find someone who's worth talking to in this town."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up on the couch from hearing his brother's alarm go off in the room next to him. Usually when they went to motels, the beds would literally be standing in the same area as the couch and could easily be seen from the entrance door, but now that they knew they were staying a while longer, they figured they could rent a motel room with an actual bedroom in it. Both their beds were in one room, but Dean had a tendency to fall asleep on the couch on occasion. He sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. He could hear Sam shifting about in his room before going into the bathroom that was linked with the bedroom. Dean yawned and stood up, going to the kitchen to fetch something to eat. He opened the fridge and looked inside, growling in displeasure.

"I definitely have to get a burger somewhere soon," he murmured, closing the fridge. He went into the bedroom and slid open the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out a silver coloured handgun with a white handle. He squeezed the little button next to his thumb, releasing the magazine clip from the gun. He looked at it to make sure it was properly loaded, and that nothing was jammed, before sliding the clip back in and cocking the gun. He put it back in his drawer and bent down to look under his bed. He pulled out the sawn-off shotgun he kept there and checked that too, again just making sure it was ready just in case.

…

In the lunch break that day, Dean was met by Mark, Stan, and one other guy accompanied by a couple of girls. They all introduced themselves, and the girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared to be Maurice, who according to Stan and Mark was pretty interested in him. She was smiling pretty widely while chewing vigorously on a piece of bubblegum.

"So we were thinking about goin' down to the local diner after school and grab a bite. Wanna tag along?" One of the guys asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels. Dean looked a bit hesitant, laughing nervously.

"Man, I don't know… got my brother to take care of and all that." He said, basically just trying to make up an excuse. He still wasn't in the mood to make friends. Maurice cocked her head to the side and slumped her shoulders while shaking her head incredulously.

"Come with me for a second," she said, carelessly grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him after her a few meters away from the rest of the group, who were snickering slyly in between themselves. "You seem like a cool dude," she said, looking up at the boy who was considerably taller than herself. "But that doesn't make you any more popular unless you are cool _together _with someone. You should totally come along, it can't be that bad."

"I don't know, honestly," Dean said, trying to work his way around it. "I'm not great at the whole making-friends thing." _I'm unable to trust people_, is what he truthfully would have said, but that would probably come off as creepy.

"Well then we'll help you," Maurice smiled brightly, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her denim jacket. "_I'll _help you," she grinned, quite consciously puffing her chest out a little as if trying to put emphasis on it. Dean's lips quivered a little, a pleased grin making its way onto his face.

"Well, I _have _been craving a burger for the past few days," he said, chuckling a little. His green eyes practically glistened. "Alright, I'll join you guys. But please don't tell me I'm going to be the only uncomfortable new guy there." He uttered, though already knowing he probably would be.

"I don't know… I guess we could make it so that you don't have to be." Maurice grinned slyly, rocking a little on her heels. "We'll meet outside of school once class is out, 'kay?"

…

Sam sat in the classroom, kind of terrified by the fact that the teacher – the day before – had told him he worked so well with Amy and therefore had placed him next to her in every class. He had made sure to literally ignore her attempt to speak to him during class, not because he was afraid for his own health, but because he was afraid those guys might turn to hurting her instead. Amy had looked pretty worried when she saw the damage to his face that morning, but she hadn't gotten an answer out of Sam as to how he'd ended up like that. Even so, she was pretty sure she already knew. During English Literature class in the second half of the day, Amy slipped Sam a note.

_You've been ignoring me all day, and though I understand it completely if you still don't feel like we're acquainted, I am a bit worried. You look pretty beaten up, and an excuse like 'I fell down the stairs' won't work on me. Is it about the thing that happened yesterday? I bet that moron, Grant, told you to stay away from me. He thinks he still has a chance with me, you see. I'm so sorry if I got you into trouble._

Sam looked at the note for a while, unsure of whether or not he should reply. He turned the piece of paper around and started writing on the back before silently sliding it over to Amy's side of the desk.

_It's not your fault. That guy seems like a jackass, and honestly, he doesn't scare me enough to make me want to literally stay away from you all the time – I mean, you seem like a nice girl – but I'm afraid he might hurt you instead. So that's why I'm trying to stay careful, I guess._

_I suppose I understand where your concern comes from. Even so, you shouldn't worry too much. You literally seem like the only nice guy in this class, and I wouldn't want to lose my only chance of getting an actually cool friend._

Sam couldn't help but smile. Maybe starting over again wouldn't be so bad after all. At least, that's what he had started hoping for. But he could never be too cautious, and he knew that. But it couldn't be so bad to try and settle down for once. At least for a while.

…

Dean waited outside of the school as he'd been told, surprising himself with the fact that he'd actually said yes to hang out with his classmates. It was partly because of that girl, though. Maurice. Maurice was nice, and she was pretty, and Dean wanted to get to know her – even though that was something he didn't usually do.

He waited for about five minutes, already then starting to feel a bit impatient. Not long after that, several people from his class came out from the building, and a few meters behind them was that boy. Dean couldn't recall his name this time, but he brushed off the thought. He probably wasn't coming along, since he didn't seem to have any friends in the class. He probably didn't have any friends at all, just like Dean.

"Dean!" Maurice called, jogging over to him before the others had caught up. "You told me you didn't want to be the only uncomfortable person, so I brought, uh… weird kid." She smiled, motioning towards the boy, who was just staring out towards nothing in particular. He really did look weird, Dean thought.

"I see," he murmured, frowning a little. "And he came along willingly, just like that?"

"Well, not exactly… I guess you could say he needed a little incentive." She grinned, and Dean guffawed.

"Really," he trembled, "that sounds extremely creepy."

…

Sam left the school premises with his hand burrowed deeply into his jacket pockets, breathing in the fresh air with a sigh of relief. Sam had always been a good student, but he did occasionally feel really tired after a full day in school. He closed his eyes for a while as he walked, thinking back to the conversation he had with Amy and the notes. They'd planned to meet in the park that night, which coincidentally was really close to the motel room Sam and Dean stayed in. He was kind of looking forward to it, but most of all he looked forward to getting back to the room and relaxing for a while.

…

The group of friends – classmates, whatever – filed into the diner one by one, and they sat down by two separate tables. Their class seemed to be pretty closely knit, so there were quite a few going together to the diner. Dean ended up sitting at the same table as Maurice, one girl and two guys he didn't know the name of, and of course he ended up sitting right next to that… guy. It was better for him that way though, because they were probably both very uncomfortable with being there. Dean was still curious as to what the other boy's motivation for coming there was, though.

On their way to the diner, Maurice had told Dean that the boy had moved into Great Bend two months back, and had barely even talked to anyone in the time he'd been there. Maurice still had trouble remembering his name, apparently. Dean just couldn't get his head around that kid. In class, he wore clothes that made him seem like some sort of delinquent, but outside he wore this long and awkward looking trench coat. Even so, Dean figured it might be something that some girls would find adorable. They all made their orders, Dean obviously ordering a double bacon cheeseburger.

After the food arrived, they sat and made small-talk for a while as they ate. Dean spoke to Maurice who sat on the other side of the table, and it seemed that they were actually hitting it off pretty good. After throwing a couple of glances to his side, Dean noticed just how slowly and gingerly the boy next to him ate. He looked so frail, just staring at his food as if he was eating because he had to. It didn't really look like he actually _wanted _to eat anything.

"So, what do your parents do?" Maurice asked him curiously, and Dean had to finish chewing his food before speaking.

"Well, my dad's a mechanic, but he specializes in some really rare parts that not many people actually work with. That's why we move around so much, because people all over are looking for mechanics like him." Dean said with practiced ease, having used the same lie so many times before.

"Oh, I see," Maurice nodded. "And your mom?"

Dean smiled softly with a shrug of his shoulders. "My mom's, uh… she's not around anymore."

"Oh… divorced?"

"Passed away."

"I'm so sorry," Maurice uttered, putting a hand on her chest in surprise. Dean shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

…

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully touching the black spot under his eye, immediately flinching as his finger grazed the sore skin. "Crap," he uttered, retracting his hand hurriedly. He sighed in defeat and washed his face with water from the spring, careful not to touch his eye again. After that he got dressed and went outside, closing the motel room door after him. Dean hadn't returned yet for some reason, but Sam doubted it was anything big. But just to be sure, he brought his cellphone. Those things were still pretty rare, and Sam had never really understood them, but John had gotten them both one in case any of them should get in trouble.

He made his way towards the park, his hands stuffed into his pockets. When he got there, it was completely empty. He looked around for a moment without seeing anyone, so he sat down in a bench next to a tree, closing his eyes. He sat there, just listening to his surroundings. The wind gently breezing through the trees while cooling down his hurting face, and he could feel the air getting darker as the sun had started going down. He could hear footsteps, but they were so incredibly silent – he hadn't met a lot of people who could move so silently, so hard to detect. If Sam hadn't been raised the way he had, he would never have noticed her, not even as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey," Amy smiled, playfully kicking Sam's shin with the tip of her shoe. Sam opened one eye and smiled.

"Hey."

…

Dean couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much he tried to distract himself by speaking to Maurice, he just felt more and more uncomfortable with the boy sitting next to him. He'd just sat there the _entire time _they'd been there, just staring at the table. Dean literally started feeling sorry for the guy. Why was he still there? Why had he come along at all?

"So, uh…" Dean said, not really conscious about the fact that he'd turned towards the boy in the trench coat. It was pretty awkward. "I'm Dean." He said. Maurice looked a bit baffled by the fact that he'd suddenly taken initiative like that. He was probably one of the first people to speak to him since the guy had started going to their school.

The boy wrinkled his nose a little before he actually realized that Dean was speaking to him. He looked up, turning his head to the side. Dean couldn't help but to notice the searing blue colour of his eyes. It was almost burning. The boy tilted his head a little, seeming confused.

"Hello… Dean." He said with a voice that caught Dean completely off guard. It sounded a lot more grown up than how a 17 year old boy should sound, and it was raspy. It sounded almost like he had a sore throat, or as if he had just woken up. Groggy, sort of. He also sounded confused in the way he spoke, as if he didn't really know what was happening at any time. And his tone of voice was completely monotone.

"So, uh… what's your name?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows as he if he'd been waiting for him to tell him so for a while.

"My name is Castiel," the boy said, still looking a bit questioning. Dean remembered it once Castiel had said it, and again he thought about just how special that name was. He'd never heard it before in his entire life.

"So… _Castiel_," Dean started, having no idea how he even dared talk to the guy. He'd promised himself not to even make an effort trying to make friends. "You're kind of new here too, yeah?"

"Uhm… yes, indeed I am." Castiel said. He really had a peculiar way of speaking.

"Okay… cool." Dean said, and right then he felt like a complete dork. He shouldn't have spoken to him in the first place. This was getting awkward. He turned back to face Maurice with an almost painful expression on his face, only to see Maurice giggling to herself as Castiel turned back to just staring at the table. Yup, Dean was definitely never talking to that boy again without having a good reason to do so. Or at least, that's what he thought at that given moment.

…

"It kind of sucks that we have to meet like this, but it's kind of exhilarating too, isn't it?" Amy giggled, her hands in her lap. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, nodding his head a little as he looked throughout the park. It was starting to become really dark, and he supposed he should get Amy home soon. "I guess maybe it's time to go home." He said, standing up.

"Yeah, I guess so," Amy sighed, standing up. "But really, it was nice talking to you." She smiled, giving Sam a casual hug as she stood. Sam was a bit flustered, but he somewhat managed to hide it. Just as he was about to say something among the lines of goodbye, a voice reached them from the darkness of the park.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sam Winchester," the voice said. At first Sam thought it might be the boys from his class, but the voice was different. He looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Moments later, a man emerged from behind a tree, wearing a black leather jacket. Right behind him were 4 others, looking equally dangerous. This was definitely bad.

…

Dean and the others was making their way back home, and after walking for a while they had all split up to walk to their respective houses. Dean was alone by that point, and he sighed in relief. Finally some piece. Everything had gotten so unbearably awkward at the diner after he had tried speaking to Castiel. It was dark outside, and he was starting to get close to the park by the motel.

…

"Who are you?" Sam asked, backing up with a hand stretched out to the side to make sure Amy stayed back too. "What do you want?"

"What kind of welcome is that, Sam? We're friends." One of them chuckled, holding out his arms welcomingly. "We don't bite."

Sam just frowned, looking frantically back and forth between the group of men walking slowly towards them.

"Oh wait, I forgot…" The same man grinned. "We do."  
He opened his mouth widely as fangs practically ejected from his gums and joined his row of shiny teeth, making Sam's eyes light up in surprise.

"Amy, run! And don't look back!" He shouted as he looked at her. Amy didn't really look afraid, but more as if she recognized something. She looked at Sam in confusion, but he shouted again. "Come on, run!"

She nodded hesitantly and took off. She was suspicious about how calm he was taking it. Why didn't he run too?

Sam turned back to the men who now had their fangs out, every single one of them, and still walking towards him. He hurriedly got his phone out of his pocket, which just made the vampires laugh out loud. He pulled out the little signal antenna and dialed a number.

…

Dean could hear his phone buzzing from his pocket, and he pulled it out, a bit baffled. It was Sam. He answered it hurriedly. "Sammy?"

"Dean, I need your help! Get to the park, there are vamps here!" Sam shouted from the other line, sounding nervous. Dean looked shocked, but he followed the orders his father had given him so many times before. Stay calm.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Try to get something sharp, or just… stay at a distance."  
He hung up. He didn't have any sharp objects on him, and rushing in there would without doubt get him hurt, or killed. But his brother was there, and that was all it took for Dean to run as fast as he could towards that park.

…

Sam dodged a punch from one of the vamps and slammed his fist into the face of another, making him crash into the ground underneath Sam's feet. Another one looked at him angrily and came running towards him. Sam cussed and turned around, running towards a tree. He jumped into the air as he approached the tree and let his feet connect with the trunk before he kicked off, sending him back-first into the vamps' chest. But, by the time he had gotten up, he was surrounded by the others.

"You got a fight in you, but you can't keep us away forever, kid." One of them grinned, slamming him against the tree whilst holding him by the shoulders. "You might just as well give up."

"SAMMY!"

The shout was heard from about 60 meters away from them, and they could just barely see the silhouette of Dean coming running towards them.

"The older one's here. Jimmy, take care of him while we end this little brat, alright?"

"Sure thing."

One of the vampires took off running towards Dean with a dashing speed, about to meet him on the middle.

"DEAN, WAIT!" Sam shouted, but was shut up by a hand clutching at his mouth. Dean pulled his leather jacket from over his shoulders and held it in his hand. He saw a spot of mud on the ground and took a deep breath. The vampire was getting closer, and Dean dropped to the ground right over the patch of mud, making him slide towards the vampires' legs. He just barely managed to slide between his legs before he managed to do anything about it. While doing so he held his jacket in one hand and whipped it around the attackers' leg, and as soon as he had gotten under he grabbed the other side of the jacket, making the vampire trip face-first into the ground with a loud groan.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted again as he ran towards the others as fast as he could, but it was too late. One of the vampires were just about to bite Sam when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, and fell to the ground only seconds later. Dean could just barely spot something beige in the blurry mess of vampires getting violently beaten into the ground, and… stabbed at? It didn't make sense, but he kept running. When he arrived, no one was there but Sam standing against the tree and a vampire facing Dean.

But before long, a silver tip stuck out from the vamps' chest, and he fell to the ground. Behind him stood the last person Dean had expected to see, wearing a long trench coat and holding some sort of silver blade in his hand.

"What the… Castiel?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the boy in front of him, his features overwhelmed with the confusion he was feeling. "What the… Castiel?" He uttered, taking a step back as if he was afraid. Who the hell could gank a vamp without cutting its head off? Furthermore, where the hell did he come from?

"This action… it was a necessity." Castiel said, nodding his head as if trying at ascertain it. "Or else your brother would have died."

"Oh yeah? Well how the hell did you know he was my brother, huh?" Dean exclaimed, waving his arms around hysterically.

"That was obvious," Castiel retorted, looking at Dean as if he had said something really stupid.

"How the hell is that obvious?!" Dean exclaimed, seeming more than just a little suspicious of the boy. He replied, again, with that raspy voice of his.

"Because of how you looked at him when you came running… I have brothers myself, I know what it's like."

"Who the hell are you, huh? How did you gank those vamps?" Dean asked, still frowning deeply. Sam was trying to compose himself in the background, just barely able to get his breath back after all the commotion. Castiel tilted his head, staying quiet for a moment as he thought of an answer.

"I am Castiel," he started hesitantly. "And I'm a hunter, just like you."

"A hunter, huh? And I guess you knew I was a hunter because of the way I walk?" Dean retorted sarcastically, almost spitting.

"I…"

"And how did you kill those vamps? What is that _thing _in your hand?" He pointed at the silver-coloured blade in Castiel's hand. Castiel brought it up and looked at it, seeming slightly nervous.

"This is, uh… I come from an all-knowing family… we know how to get our hands on things." He said with a smile that was so sheepish that Sam, who was watching from the side, had trouble believing it was a real one.

"Huh… well, let me make this clear: I do not trust you. You saved my brother, and I'm thankful, but I do _not _trust you. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I will be keeping an eye on you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel retorted with a monotone voice, nodding his head a little. He just stood there for a while, his composure completely awkward, before he turned around and walked off into the night.

"Wow…" Sam uttered, taking a step forwards to join with Dean. "He's so cool."  
Dean turned his head to the side and looked at Sam, hurriedly pulling him into his chest, his hands on the back of his head.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked calmly as Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother's back.

"I-I'm fine Dean. No harm done." He chuckled, and Dean let go.

"That's good, then," he said, patting Sam on the head. "I think we'd better get back… this place is haywire as hell."

They started making their way back, constantly looking over their shoulders to make sure there weren't anyone else coming after them. After a while, though, Dean stopped.

"Shit," he cursed, kicking his foot into the ground. "The friggin' bodies." He said, and that's all he needed to say for Sam to understand. They ran back to where Sam had been attacked, but the bodies were gone. "What the…"

"Okay, that's weird." Sam uttered, looking confused.

"Maybe that weapon Castiel used didn't actually kill them?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Might be," Sam replied, looking at Dean. They both shrugged and returned to their motel room. Once they got there, they sat down and talked. Even though this was something they should be doing with their father, that wasn't exactly possible at the moment.

"So why all the vamps, huh? And they knew who you were? I'm telling you Sammy, something's up, and I don't like it," Dean said, rubbing his palms together in distress. "We should never have come here in the first place. I should have known something was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, furrowing his brows a little. "It was just a few vampires."

"But they knew you, Sammy. They knew who you were, and apparently, they were after you. I think something's brewing, Sammy. And I don't think those vampires will be the end of it."

…

"That's the third god damn shapeshifter this week, Bobby. What the hell is going on?!" Rufus exclaimed angrily, standing over the body of a shapeshifter, smoke from the bullet hole oozing from its body.

"I honestly don't know, Rufus." Bobby sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. They were all just as confused. Something bad was happening, and they knew it. They just hoped those other hunters would arrive in town in not too long, because things were getting hot.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Bobby Singer? And, oh, is that John Winchester I'm seeing?" A voice cackled from behind them. They all turned around, seeing a man standing there alone, fangs sticking from his mouth.

"Balls!"

…

Dean made his way into his classroom after saying goodbye to Sam. He hung his backpack over his chair and stretched his arms a little. No teacher yet. Sam had insisted they leave early to make sure they got there on time, which was actually 15 minutes before classes started, so there was in fact no one in the classroom. Well, unless you counted –

"Hello, Dean."

"Holy mother of crap, you scared me!" Dean exclaimed as he turned around, seeing Castiel stand literally right behind him with the most relaxed and serious face Dean had probably ever seen. "Cas, where the hell did you come from?"

Castiel's head tilted sideways, looking at Dean with a curious expression on his face. 'Cas'? Was that a nickname or something. "I was here all the time," Castiel replied monotonously, scrunching his nose a little.

"For how long?"

"About one hour."

"Why the hell would you be here so early, huh?"

"I… Don't have much else to do."

"… Ah." Dean huffed, nodding hesitantly. "Well, okay then. So… how are you after everything that happened last night?"

"I'm quite fine." Castiel replied, still just standing there, close enough to make Dean quite uncomfortable. Dean still didn't know why he was talking to him. He usually wouldn't bother, but this guy was different. He didn't want to think about why, though.

"I see… that's, uh, that's good then. So, hey, Cas…" He said, again making Castiel scrunch his nose a little. "Would you mind meeting me somewhere in lunch break? I need to discuss something with you. It's kind of important."

"Very well."

"Just come to that table next to the football lane, alright?"

"Okay."

…

Dean sat by the table outside. It was one of those tables with benches attached on each side, so he sat on the actual table with his feet on the bench, looking out at the football field at some people playing football to pass the time.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"WHAT THE- Cas! Can you just… you're creeping me out, man!" Dean exclaimed as Cas had simply appeared beside him without even making any noise. Damn, the guy was quiet. But Castiel said nothing.

"So?"

"Okay, you should probably sit down for starters," he said, patting the table next to him. Castiel sat down beside him, his eyes flickering back and forth across the field in front of them. "Alright, so you're a hunter, right? Do you know about the things that have been happening around here?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean curiously.

"I mean the crapload of vampires. Creepy sons of bitches that somehow knew the name of my brother, and… I don't know, but something's going on."

"It is a gathering."

"Say what now?"

"A gathering. Evil forces have been assembling for quite some time, and they chose this place. Why, I do not know, but it is also why I am here. The same with your father."

"How the hell do you know about my father?"

"That doesn't matter. But you need to be careful, Dean Winchester. Trouble is here, and you're one of the people who are in danger."

"And why's that?"

"Because you are a hunter. This gathering is meant to wipe us out. All of us. This is war, Dean."

"War? Don't be ridiculous." Dean uttered, frowning deeply as if Castiel had said something incredibly stupid.

"I am not joking around, Dean. Every hunter in the country might be in danger. This _is _war."

"And how did they get us all to gather here, huh? Magic?" Dean spat sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious? They created suspicious activity on purpose. They made this town look like the biggest gold-mine for any hunter ever, and that's why they're all coming here. To save lives."

"Huh…" Dean muttered. "Then what are we supposed to do about it?"

"We fight. Simple as that."

"I'm talking to a guy I don't know… and who I definitely don't trust… and he's telling me that I'm going to be part of some sort of war. Do I believe him? There's no way in _hell _that I'll go along with what you tell me."

"That was not what I expected either." Castiel said casually. His eyebrow suddenly perked up a little, and he looked at Dean with what almost looked like worry. "Your brother. He's in trouble."

"What the… what are you talking about?"

"There's no time. Come with me."  
Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him after him. He didn't run, but instead walked at a hurried pace with his arms hanging daftly by his sides. Dean followed him, but kept asking him questions as they walked over the schoolyard.

"What the hell are you on about, Cas?" Dean growled, almost wanting to grab the guy by his shoulders and shake him unconscious.

"Just come with me." Castiel said sternly, as if he was getting fed up with Dean's persistence. They made their way behind the school, and sure enough, Sam was surrounded by four guys with black leather jackets.

"You think you can just come into our class and make yourself welcome, huh? You may have been nice and stayed away from Amy, but that doesn't mean you should feel welcome to make friends yet either, punk."

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother?" Dean shouted at them, walking towards them with an angry expression on his face. They boys looked at him and laughed.

"Wow, did your big brother come to your rescue? He looks like such a pussy, Sammy." One of the kids grinned. He walked towards Dean and pulled a pocket knife on him, holding it out towards him. "You should mind your own business."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked, grinning from ear to ear. "See, here's the thing. We Winchester's, we're a closely knit family. And if you even _try _to put another hand on my little brother, I will make you wish you had never met us." He threatened. He suddenly grabbed the kids' arm and twisted the knife out of his hand, throwing it to Cas. What he didn't see was that Cas let the knife bounce off his trench coat and hit the ground without moving a finger. That wasn't very cool of you, Cas. "Only I get to call him Sammy, you understand?"

The kid yelped out in pain as Dean shoved him to the ground, making his way towards the others. It didn't take long before they ran off, the guy who had held the knife stumbling to his feet to run after his friends.

"You okay there, Sammy? I don't see why you didn't just beat those guys up."

"I already told you, Dean," Sam sighed, brushing his clothes a little. "I don't want to give off that impression anymore. How did you know I was here anyways?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, how _did _we know, Cas?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel who just shrugged his shoulders. The guy was just too weird, Dean didn't understand at all.

"Cas?" Sam asked incredulously as he looked at Dean, a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah? Shut up." Dean murmured, pushing him a little by the shoulder. Dean was just about to ask Castiel again, but the lunch bell rang, and Castiel was gone. "Damn, that guy is silent. And quick. I'll never understand that."

"You seem to trust the guy quite a lot." Sam chuckled.

"Trust him? No, Sammy, I don't trust him at all."

"But you spoke to him. You gave him a nickname. I've never heard you give someone a nickname before, Dean. Not apart from me."

"That's… just, never mind that, okay?"

"Sure," Sam shrugged. "I'm just saying."


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of that week was quite uneventful. Dean kept being suspicious about Castiel, having never actually explained to him how he knew that Sam was in trouble that day. He hadn't talked much to Cas the follow days, seeing as how every time he tried to greet him in the hallway, the weird boy in the trench coat would reply by looking at him in confusion.

Both Sam and Dean had advanced on the lady front, on the other hand. Of course, on Sam's side it had to be done in secrecy. Those guys from his class didn't really have the guts to do him anything after they'd seen his brother, but Sam still didn't take any chances. But things were going great between him and Amy. After the whole vampire episode she had been somewhat nervous around him. He couldn't really tell why, but he told her that those guys had turned about to be a couple of asshats in Halloween costumes. But he felt as if she was hiding something from him, but so was he, so he had no right to complain.

A riverbank… that was their spot now. Well, it had been their spot for two days. They were sitting there, just throwing pebbles into the water. "So who's that guy you've been walking home with all the time?" Amy asked curiously. Sam cocked his head a little to the side.

"Oh, I didn't mention him? That's my boyfriend," he smiled. Amy looked confused for a moment before Sam broke out in laughter. "I'm joking! He's my older brother, Dean… he, uh, he takes care of me."

"What about your parents then? I mean, I got the part that you move around a lot, but like… are they gone a lot?"

"My dad usually works pretty late, so he stays at work sometimes without really coming home at all. He can be gone for weeks at a time."

"And your mom?" Amy asked, throwing another pebble into the water, her legs dangling a little off the edge they were sitting on.

"She… she died in a fire when I was just a baby," Sam sighed, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Amy didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Sam from the side and put her head on his shoulder. Sam hesitantly leaned his head on top of hers, closing his eyes while just breathing in the spring air. He could feel the weight of Amy's head leave his shoulder, and he opened his eyes just as he could see her leaning towards him. What was she doing? He didn't really understand, but then her lips were pressed softly against his. His eyes twitched a little in surprise, but they soon closed as he returned the kiss carefully. Yes, he could really get used to this place.

…

Dean had started to get to know Maurice a lot better that week. They'd hung out a couple of times after school, until finally Dean had asked her if she wanted to take his guns out for a test.

"So why do you have these guns again?" Maurice asked as they made their way through the forest, Dean having his sawn-off shotgun prepped in one hand and a handgun in his belt.

"My dad's an ex-marine," he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "And he takes me out hunting sometimes, so I know my way around these things."

"What do you hunt?" Maurice asked with a grin, looking over at him. Dean thought about it for a while.

"Deer, mostly," he said, and it sounded pretty believable. Or well, not to his own ears, but probably to hers. They got to a little opening in the forest where there weren't a lot of trees, and put up some empty glass bottles along the trunk of a fallen tree. Dean handed Maurice his handgun and showed her how the safety and everything worked. She took a step back and held the gun up with one hand, shaking a little as she tried to aim down her sight. "Look here," Dean said calmly, coming up behind her. It was a cliché move, but it worked. He placed one hand on her other arm, moving it up so that her hand supported the underside of the gun.

"Like this?" She asked, looking a little at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, just like tha-" he was interrupted by the gun firing, the bullet hitting a tree in the distance. Maurice yelped out in surprise, whereas Dean tried to support her. "Careful with the trigger," he chuckled, making her focus on the gun again. "Alright, try now. Just aim and squeeze, and beware of the recoil."

She stood still for a moment, Dean's hands on her shoulders to make sure she stood straight. Squeeze. The gun went off, and to Dean's surprise, it hit right next to one of the bottles.

"Close! Try again!" He exclaimed with a smile, and the next shot actually hit. Maurice jumped up in excitement, throwing her head around to look at Dean.

"I did it, Dean, I did it!" She yelped.

"You did!" He replied, flailing his arms around excitedly. Maurice dropped the gun to the ground next to them and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, catching his lips in a sudden kiss. He took a step back in surprise without the kiss being broken. Dean had never really complained about kissing a girl – he had done that a lot in the different schools he'd gone too. He'd never actually been in a relationship, but he had made out with quite a few girls. Hell, he'd even gotten to 2nd base several times. Maybe even third, but who really cares about that?

But somehow, this didn't feel like those last few times. It felt different. It didn't feel right. He realized just then and there that he did not, in any way, want to make out with Maurice. But telling her that was kind of difficult seeing as she had pushed him up against a tree, her tongue already making its way into his mouth. Yeah, this could be difficult to get out of.

…

And so, even more days passed without anything happening. It was clear between Maurice and Dean that none of them wanted a relationship. It was all just something that happened in the heat of the moment, but Maurice was like Dean. She didn't care for relationships all that much.

That day, though, as Sam and Dean was heading home from school, they met someone on the road. He was a normal looking guy, but he was standing there, as if waiting for someone.

"Dean. Sam." He grinned, holding out his hands welcomingly. "So nice to finally meet you."

"And who might you be?" Dean asked suspiciously, one hand on the strap of his backpack that hung loosely over his shoulder.

"I'm a friend," he said calmly. He blinked, and once his eyes opened, they were completely black. Dean took a step back, protectively putting a hand in front of Sam.

"What are you?" Dean growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw, you don't even know that much? I'm a demon! Honestly, I'm just here to talk. My boss sent me to clear up a few things… Look, I'm sure your little angel has already told you about this already, but-"

"Angel?" Dean asked in confusion, shaking his head a little. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That trench-coated friend of yours… he's not who he says he is," the demon said.

"Whatever that means," Dean murmured.

"Anyways! My boss is gathering this great strength, you see, to stop you two little kiddos. I mean, I'd love to kill you right here, but you're constantly protected, which is quite annoying." He said, sighing a little. Dean and Sam was really confused, but they decided to just listen. "We'll kill you eventually, of course… we just have to find out how to get rid of the angel on your shoulder."

"What the hell is it with you and angels?!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"Talk to Castiel. He'll know exactly what I'm talking about. Ta-ta," he smiled, and then he was gone. Man, this was all types of messed up. They hurried back to the motel, and Dean dialed their dad on the phone.

"Dad?" He asked, and John answered in a hurried tone.

"What is it? Is it important?"

"Something's wrong. Apparently this whole thing with all the monsters, it's… a bunch of demons are rallying them to kill us. I have no idea why."

"What are you talking about?"

"We just met a demon, who told us that they were trying to kill me and Sam, but we had, uh… 'protectors'."

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, I left my journal in the motel, so there should be something there about demon warding. You should take care of that, we'll keep investigating, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said without hesitation.

…

It was weekend, so they had all the time they needed to ward off their room from demons. There were sigils, devil's traps, the whole bunch of it. That night, they crashed on the couch and watched a movie together, neither of them aware of the huge group forming outside of their motel room. Not only demons, but things that could _actually _get into the room. They were both about to fall asleep, Sam's legs daftly thrown over Dean's lap, his arms hanging over Sam's legs. They'd never been afraid to be close to each other – they were the only ones they'd ever known for a long time apart from their father and uncle Bobby. Something that sounded almost like wing flaps could be heard, and Dean opened his eyes drearily.

"What the… Cas?" He asked, looking at the boy who stood in the middle of the room, squinting as he looked at them.

"We need to go. _Now._"

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Dean exclaimed, standing up. This woke Sam up too, who rubbed his eyes.

"Castiel?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"They're coming. We need to go." He said. They just looked at him, so he walked over to them and put one hand on each of their heads, and then they were gone. Suddenly, they were standing in a dark forest, and Sam and Dean was completely shocked.

"What the…" Dean uttered, almost unable to breathe.

"They thought they had managed to kill me, so they came to attack you. Luckily, they were wrong," Castiel said, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"What are you?" Dean asked with big eyes, actually a bit frightened.

"I am an angel of the lord," Castiel said sternly, turning to face Dean. "I'm sorry I haven't told you so before, but circumstances have been… complicated."

"An angel? Do you expect me to believe that?!"

"Dean…" Sam started. "Look what he just did. He just zapped us out of our room. I think he's telling the truth.

"Yeah, but… an angel? That's all kinds of messed up." Dean said in exasperation, a bit reluctant to believe the boy.

"I'm not a hunter, Dean. I'm an angel, that's how I killed those vampires." Castiel said, bringing out his silver blade. "This is the blade of an angel. It can kill about anyting."

"So those… those demons and all those other bastards, they're trying to kill you so that they can get to us?"

"Basically, yes."

"Why us?" Sam asked in confusion, his eyes big as he looked at Castiel. "What reason could they possibly have for coming after us?"

"That is…" Castiel said, clearing his throat a bit. "That." He said, pointing at Dean's necklace.

"What, this?" Dean asked with furrowed brows, holding up the amulet. Castiel just nodded.

"It is important in their fight. Our fight. You will understand later. I will protect you, every day from now on. I will be around you at all times."

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings Cas, but… we can take care of ourselves. And you're sounding kind of creepy."

"I can't afford to lose any of you, so I _will _protect you, whether you like it or not."

"Ah, Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that," Dean said sarcastically, making Castiel squint and tilt his head a little. He seemed kind of flustered somehow.

"Dean, you shouldn't flirt with him," Sam murmured, nudging his shoulder. "I think he's embarrassed."

"What? I wasn't flirting, what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean uttered, frowning deeply. Sam rolled his eyes and gave him quite a knowing look. "Shut up, it's not like that." Dean murmured. But looking at Castiel, he couldn't help but to think that there was something special about him. Something that made him want to look, even though he never really felt like that. Especially not towards a boy. Maybe his angel powers were messing with his head. Dean shrugged off the thought. It didn't matter.

"I will return and show them that I am still alive… so that they'll back off." Castiel said, and then he was gone. Within a minute, he was back, and he put his hands on Dean and Sam and brought them back to the motel room.

"Okay, uh, thanks for your help and all," Dean said, looking at Cas. "We're going to sleep now."

"I will watch over you."

"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch." Dean said and left for his room. Sam stood there for a while and looked at Castiel.

"Thank you, Castiel… really, he's thankful too, he just doesn't show it as much." Sam said with a smile.

"It is no problem," Castiel nodded, and Sam went to his room.

Dean had fallen asleep quite quickly, but what he didn't realize was that Castiel spent his entire night sitting by Dean's bedside, looking at his sleeping figure. And the look in the angel's eyes showed that he truly cared for this boy, despite the fact that they had both just met. But there he was, Dean Winchester. The only human boy who would ever be absolutely loved by a celestial being.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had slept so really well that night. He wasn't really sure why, but it was probably because he was so tired after the night before. Getting teleported from one location another by an angel. Even more so, finding out about the actual existence of angels. It was ridiculous, but he just sort of had to believe it after what he had seen. But what disturbed him the most when he woke up with his faced burrowed deeply into his pillow was the fact that he had dreamt about the angel in the trench coat. He was fully aware of the fact that people could dream about completely random people, but it still didn't make sense. Especially not when he thought about what had actually happened in that dream.

No! He had to shake those thoughts off. It was just some creepy dream. He barely even knew the dude. Dean groaned a bit and turned in his bed. The sheets had slipped off his body in his sleep, and he was lying there in only his boxers. He sat up and opened his eyes slowly. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed in shock and fell right off the bed when he saw Castiel sitting by a chair in front of Dean's bed.

"Good morning, Dean." He said with squinted eyes. Dean stood up with big eyes and noticed that Castiel was looking at his crotch with quite the confused expression. Dean looked down and noticed what Cas had been looking at. He grabbed his sheets hurriedly and held them in front of him.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was… watching over you." He said

"That's really friggin' creepy!" Dean exclaimed, and suddenly he felt the need to defend himself. "And this… this is… this happens to all boys every morning, you get that? It's totally a physiological phenomenon!"

"I understand." Cas nodded, his eyes still squinted. Dean hadn't really noticed it before now, but Castiel squinted. A lot.

"I… I'm going to get some breakfast, alright?"

"Very well." Castiel said, and then he was gone. Dean blinked in confusion. Man, he was going to have to get used to that. No. No he didn't. It's not like he'd be seeing a lot of Castiel. It's not like he wanted to. Shut up.

"Good morning Dean," Sam said mockingly from the breakfast table. "You're up late?"

"Oh yeah? It's the weekend, Sammy," Dean grinned as he had finished pulling on his pants. "I'm allowed to sleep for as long as I want to."

"That's just an excuse for being lazy," Sam chuckled, eating more of his cereal.

"You know me too well, baby brother," Dean said with a big smile as he poured himself some apple juice from the fridge and sat down by the table. "Got any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I think I might be heading over to see Amy later on," Sam said, quickly earning a big smile from Dean.

"That's my boy!" He exclaimed, hitting the table with his fist clenched, but not too hard. "You like that girl, don't you?"

"I do… I guess." Sam murmured, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"No need to be shy, Sammy. I'm proud of you. You're not only making friends, but _girl_friends. That's nice." He grinned, a bit more sincerely now. He was happy for his little brother, after all. At least someone was able to make friends properly. Dean still didn't really feel like he fitted in, even after having ended up heavily making out with Maurice from is class. He was trying to forget about that, actually.

"Thanks, Dean… anyways, I'm heading out now. I might not be home before tonight, just so you know."

"Alright, Sammy. I'll most likely be home all day."

…

Sam knocked the door gingerly, looking down at his feet. Amy had told him where she lived, and he was supposed to come over pretty early that day. It took a little while before she opened the door, and it looked a bit as if she hadn't managed to get done fixing herself up on time. Her hair was put up in a little bun on her head, and she was wearing sweatpants and a pretty baggy t-shirt.

"H-Hey." She stuttered, chuckling nervously. "Sorry, I ran low on time, and I… yeah."

"Don't worry," Sam said with a soft smile. "You look great."

"Oh, shut up," Amy said and grabbed his collar. She pulled him inside and closed the door, kissing him against the wall. "You're just making that up."

"I'm not!" Sam chuckled, a little blush on his face.

"Oh, really?" Amy giggled. She stroke her hand over the nape of Sam's neck. "Come on in," She smiled and headed inside, waiting for Sam to get off his shoes. "Okay, so… Homework first, then movies?" She asked as Sam came into the living room.

"Sure, sounds great." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders a little. They sat down by the table and worked for quite a while. Sam liked the fact that Amy was able to do schoolwork so effectively without stopping to talk or do anything else. She was focused, and that was great. They worked for two hours or so, and they finished pretty much at the same time.

"Want me to get us something to drink?" Amy asked, standing up. Sam nodded and said thanks, and Amy headed into the kitchen for a while. She came back with two glasses of soda, walking to put them on the table in the living room after Sam had cleaned their books off the table. Sam looked down and saw his backpack lying a little in the way, so he got up to move it away, but he didn't notice that Amy had walked towards it without seeing it.

"Uh, Amy, look ou-" He was about to warn her, but her feet tripped over the backpack and Sam hurriedly managed to get up and stop her from falling, saving the glasses too without having too much spill out. Sam moved back to check if Amy was okay, but she shot back herself and looked at Sam with split, green eyes and sharp teeth. Sam took a step back, his facial expression getting serious really fast. His arms raised in a defensive manner, but then Amy's teeth retracted and she looked confused and scared.

"I-I'm sorry, it was a reflex, and – "

"What are you?" Sam murmured, a sad expression on his face. Amy started looking more and more heartbroken as she saw the disappointment on Sam's face.

"I'm… I'm a kitsune," she murmured sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sam exclaimed, earning a sarcastic chuckle from Amy.

"What? How could I possibly tell you after seeing how calmly you reacted to those vampires that night in the park?!"

"You knew?" Sam uttered, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Of course I knew… and when I saw how you handled the situation, I was scared… Are you a hunter or something?" She gulped, taking yet another step backwards.

"I'm raised by one. I can't exactly say I want to be one," Sam murmured, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back up. "But I know what monsters do… and I can't just look past that."

"I've never killed anyone!" Amy exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm… how do I say it… 'vegetarian'. I only eat animals."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Is that… is that the truth?"

"Of course it is!"

"Okay… okay, uh…" Sam swallowed, looking at her. His expression looked a bit more calm now. "I'm sorry… I reacted like that. I mean, you should be glad I'm not my brother, because he'd kill you on the spot if he knew how to… but I'm not like that. But I just have to know I can trust you." He said, doing his best to believe in her.

"I guess…" Amy swallowed, finally allowing herself to walk a little closer to him again. "I guess you just have to stay close and keep watch." She murmured, looking down.

"Maybe you're right," Sam replied, allowing himself to smile a little. Amy came up close to him, her eyes still fixed on the floor. Her fingers curled gingerly against his chest, holding onto the fabric of his shirt.

"Thank you…" She murmured. Her hand slid up to his neck and then cupped his face, just stroking her thumb over his cheek. "I really appreciate it, okay?"

"No problem…" He smiled softly, and Amy pulled him down for a kiss.

…

It was starting to get pretty late, and Dean was lying on the couch looking at the TV. They didn't really have good quality television at that time, but it was something, at least. His legs were crossed a little over the edge of the couch, and his arms were crossed behind his head. He sighed contently. Now this was a nice evening, he thought. All alone, just relaxing, not having to deal with anyone's crap. He smiled a little to himself, but then he heard the sound of wings.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said as he stood in front of the TV, looking down at Dean. He jumped a little before rolling his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, can you stop doing that?" He sighed, sitting up on the couch.

"I… sorry." Cas muttered, holding up a plastic bag in his hand. "I brought you pie… for your trouble."

"Pie?" Dean piped up, smiling widely. "Wait… how did you know I liked pie?"

"That was… uhm…" Castiel looked down nervously before looking back up. "I'm a celestial being. I knew."

"I see… Well, just drop it on the table, and uh… have a seat, I guess," Dean muttered, motioning towards the couch. Cas put the bag down on the table and sat down on the couch, his back completely straight and his hands leaning on his lap. "Cas, let me ask you something," Dean said, looking at the boy. "Why do you always wear that trench-coat? I mean, don't you get warm? And you kind of pulled off that black shirt black pants style, that was… you know, that was interesting."

"I… have no need to follow dress codes." Castiel replied matter-of-factly, looking at Dean with squinted eyes. "To me, it is not of import."

"I see…" Dean huffed, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Oh well… Hey, did you… did you check up on Sam?" Dean asked. He knew it was a weird question, but he figured it was pretty likely that Cas had.

"I did," Castiel nodded. "He was watching a movie with a girl. Nothing seemed to be out of place."

"Alright… good." Dean said. He put a hand firmly on Castiel's shoulder. "You're a good guy, Cas." He smiled carefully before standing up. He went into the kitchen and got two plates. "Hey, you want some pie too?"

"I… I do not require nutrition."

"Some pie can't hurt," Dean grinned. He cut some pie for both of them and started eating, groaning. "Man, that's good."

Castiel stared at the pie for a while, before trying it carefully. He looked kind of surprised. "This is… surprisingly good," he uttered with a raspy voice, eating some more. Dean looked at him and smiled. It wasn't that kind of smile that you get when you look at your friends doing something funny. It was something warm about his smile, as if he never wanted to take his eyes off of the rugged little angel. After a while, though, he managed to look away and shake his head. What was going on with him? Dean had started feeling tired after that. He didn't care to tell Cas, but he never thought he'd actually just spontaneously fall asleep.

But when Sam came home that night, he made sure to be quiet. Castiel looked at him with an expression that made him look completely lost, and Sam laughed silently and nodded. Dean was snoring softly, his head leaning on Castiel's lap. He muttered something incoherently and snuggled closer to Castiel, an arm wrapping around his waist. This was definitely going to be awkward in the morning.

Sam went into his room and sat down on his bed with a smile. He was so happy, seeing Dean like that, because it looked as if he'd finally found someone he liked. Someone he could spend time with and not feel out of place. Sam just hoped that Castiel could give the same feelings back to Dean, so that he wouldn't have to feel so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It was coming for him. The big, dark shadow, moving about, never leaving him alone. Rushing towards him, as if he was nothing else than helpless prey. The thing about Dean Winchester was that he didn't really have bad dreams that often. But when he did, they were _bad_. He was shivering. The only times he really felt real _fear_ was in some of his dreams. He had seen about everything already, but in his dreams there was something new all the time. Something he had never seen.

He sat up in a hurry, trying to catch his breath. Damn nightmares, he thought. He didn't know which part was worst – the dreaming, or the moment right after he woke up. He felt that he had slept so well the first part of the night, though. But why? He felt like he'd held onto something soft and comforting all night, but – he turned his head to the side, his eye twitching almost violently.

"You have been restless the past few minutes," Cas said with a monotonous voice. Dean looked at him in awe, trying to swallow the heavy lump in his throat.

"C-Cas? Why the hell am I-"

"You fell asleep like this," Cas replied, pointing at his lap that Dean had used as a pillow pretty much the entire night.

"You have _got _to be joking," Dean uttered, trying to shift a bit away from Castiel.

"He's not joking," Sam's voice laughed from the kitchen table, looking at Dean with a smug grin. "You were out of it good, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean said, narrowing his eyes. Sam shook his head and chuckled under his breath, flipping through the pages of the newspapers. He had seen some interesting stuff in there, and after making sure it wasn't connected to Amy in any way, he felt that he could mention it to Dean.

"Dean," he said, looking up at him. "Got a violent death in town last night," he informed, pointing down at the papers. Dean walked over and brushed his clothes a bit with his palms, trying to forget about the whole matter with him falling asleep in an angel's lap. He looked down at the newspaper.

"Huh… freak accident?" He asked.

"Yup," Sam nodded.

"Could be a spirit… maybe we'll have something to do tonight the, Sammy," he grinned, patting Sam on the shoulder. He didn't usually bring Sam on hunts considering his age, but letting him stay outside to watch could be good for him to learn a few things.

"Hey Cas, do you-" Dean turned around, but stopped talking once he realized Castiel was gone again. Jeez, that would become annoying with time.

"So get this," Sam said from behind him, reading closer in the newspapers. "It's the same house where a woman was killed by an electric saw about 10 years ago. Same type of death now, but this time it seems to be an accident. I think this is definitely our kind of thing."

…

Dean walked up and knocked on the door, making sure Sam was following. When someone opened, Dean smiled as widely as he could. "Hello! My name is Dean, this is Sam, we're with the teenage newspaper company, and we were wondering if you know anything about the accident that happened at the next house last night?"

"But," the man started, "I already spoke to the other reporters," he said, stuttering a little.

Dean opened his mouth, a bit surprised. "Ah… rival newspaper."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's truly tragic. Almost the same thing happened in that very house to an old friend of mine many years ago."

"Oh, really? What was her name?"

"Rosemary Goodford, was her name, god bless her soul."

"Thank you very much, we could definitely use this. Take care," Dean said, walking away quickly even though the woman was left confused about whether or not they were supposed to ask her more questions.

…

Dean carefully picked the lock to the back door, waving Sam over as he went inside. He pulled out an EMF reader and started walking around with the reader in hand. He was already convinced that it was an angry spirit, but he could never be too sure. He didn't want to go ahead and dig up a body and burn it unless he was actually sure it would be efficient. That would just be unnecessary work.

Sam stayed right behind Dean at all times. He hadn't been on many hunts yet, but Dean was trying to teach him whenever they're dad wasn't there to do it for him.

"Okay Sammy, what are we looking for?" Dean asked, looking at Sam expectantly. Sam bit his lip and thought for a while.

"Uh… cold spots, EMF spikes…" Dean nodded and turned back around, continuing his scan. Sam murmured something and trailed off before speaking up. "Sulfur."

"No, Sammy, sulfur means demon," Dean said, chuckling a little. Sam shook his head.

"No, Dean… sulfur." He said. Dean turned around with a frown and walked over to Sam, and true enough, there was sulfur in the windowsill.

"What the hell…" Dean muttered under his breath, and then a voice could be heard from behind them.

"Hello, boys." The voice said in a British accent, and the brothers turned around quickly. There was a man in a long black coat, his hands burrowed deep in his pockets, standing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, stepping in front of Sam.

"The name's Crowley," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "You see, I'd love to explain to you why all of this is happening, but that would simply be too much work and I don't feel like that right now. I guess you know about the little monster convention that has been stirring lately? The angels are wrong, you know. I'm not building an army. I was just trying to lure you Winchesters out here."

"What do you want with us?" Dean frowned. He didn't know what this guy was, but he definitely wasn't on their side. There was something cold about him. Something terrifying. And he knew their last name too.

"I think that's fairly obvious, isn't it Dean?" Crowley smiled, tilting his head a little. "I'd love to chat some more, but I'm on a tight schedule." He said, lifting his arm to pat the air next to him. There was a sound. "Sic em boy!" He shouted, and a loud growl could be heard from his side. Dean stepped back as he heard footsteps heading towards him and something pounced onto him, biting into his arm.

"ARGH!" Dean screamed in agony, falling to his back. Sam had barely managed to side-step out of the way. He was standing there, frozen in shock, unaware of what he was supposed to do. After a few seconds, the sounds of wings could be heard and Castiel stood there with his blade stabbed through whatever it was that was attacking Dean. A high pitched whimper could be heard from the monster as Dean was released. "Shit…" Dean cursed, clutching at his arm.

"Castiel," Crowley spat poisonously, an angry tone to his voice. "You really do have a thing for poking my pets, don't you?" He asked. Castiel just stared at him until he sighed and disappeared. Castiel turned around in a hurry and grabbed both Dean and Sam, zapping them back to the motel room.

"Here," Castiel said, putting Dean down on his bed before laying his hand on his forehead. "I'm going to heal your wound," he said, and Dean nodded hurriedly, his teeth clenched to suppress the pain in his arm. The pain subsided immediately as the wound disappeared, and Cas put Dean to sleep at the same time as healing his wound. He needed to rest.

…

A voice was calling him. He could feel someone shaking his shoulders. Who was it? It sounded like Sam, but it was so distant.

"-an!" The voice called, and it started becoming clearer. "Dean! You've got to get up, they're coming!" Sam shouted. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam with a confused expression. "We're being surrounded, get up. Castiel's not here."

Dean shot out of bed and got his gun out of his nightstand, walking into the living room. He looked out of the window and saw several guys coming towards the motel. He didn't know what they all were, but it was definitely dangerous.

"What do we do?" Sam asked from behind him.

"I don't know, Sammy…" He said, but before long, several cars pulled up outside. The impala was there too. The hunters had come to help, and they were armed to the teeth with machetes. So, vampires, Dean thought. Well, at least they had help. Dean went and got a machete from a closet, unsheathing it with a grin on his face. "I'm going to go out there. Want to come along?" He asked, holding up his machete as if trying to tell him that he would have his back.

"No, I'll… I'll stay here." Sam said, and Dean didn't try to push him into it. He nodded and went to the door.

"Make sure you watch me, Sammy," he grinned as he walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bunch of hunters that stood ready as the vampires approached them. He saw his father and stood next to him.

"Remember, Dean," his father said without even looking to acknowledge his presence. He could sense him being there. "Straight slices. If you cut too diagonally, the blade won't cut through the neck all that easily. It'd be a hassle to pry your blade from the neck if it got stuck."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, nodding firmly. John looked at the men next to him and pointed in several directions, and they started spreading out, moving forwards. Their machetes was ready in their hands as they approached the vampires. Dean could hear the sounds of heads rolling as he moved towards one of his own.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy," the vampire said, smiling smugly. Dean shrugged and struck downwards. The vampire wasn't prepared and the machete took its leg off, sending it a meter to his side. He screamed in agony and fell to his remaining knee right before Dean put both hands on the handle of the machete and made a clean cut through the head.

"Good job, Dean," John smiled from behind him, using a napkin to wipe some blood from his face. Dean smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Sir." He said. He turned around and John put his arm around his shoulder as they started walking back towards the other hunters that had finished their job. They didn't notice the vampire behind them before it was one meter away, and just as they both turned, its head fell to the ground.

"Hey guys," Sam breathed heavily from behind the fallen vampire, a bloody machete in his hand. He looked at his doing and then back up at his father and brother and smiled sheepishly.

"Sam," John said, walking over to him. "You learned how to cut straightly already? I'm so proud." He said. Sam smiled a little and looked up at Dean, who gave him an encouraging nod. It was a twisted sense of pride, but Sam was happy. At least he was appreciated.

They walked back a little where they met Bobby, who was breathing heavily, looking quite annoyed.

"Hiya Bobby." Dean said as he walked over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Bobby looked at him with a big sigh.

"Because we have to clean all this up before anyone sees it, ya idjit." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I've never seen this many vamps in one place before."

"Yeah, about that… we need to talk," Dean said, his eyes flickering between John and Bobby. After cleaning up their mess that night, Dean and Sam told them everything about the demon Crowley, and everything that was going on. But they decided to stay, to make sure they dealt with the situation at hand. After all, Dean had an angel to protect him and Sam, so it should be okay.

…

That night, Dean had a special dream. He didn't quite catch what was going on, but in his dream he was lying on his back, and he felt a soft sensation on his neck. So soft, so warm, and a little wet. He could hear the heavy breathing of the person kissing his neck, before moving up to nip at his lips. He wanted to open his eyes, but for some reason he couldn't. He had no idea who was doing this.

"Nh…" He groaned under his breath as he felt that warm feeling against his lips as he was kissed. He felt a hand caress his hair, another making circles on his chest. This was some dream, but he didn't really realize it was a dream at that point. He could sense a hand snaking its way downwards, slowly approaching the hem of his pants before slipping inside, caressing his already hard length. Crap, he was going to go crazy.

He heard the sound of a zipper opening, and the rustling of his pants being pulled down. A weight shifted on top of him and he felt something warm envelop his nether regions. His eyes shot up and he saw the dark, ruffled hair and burning blue eyes looking up at him with his length in the person's mouth.

"Cas?!" Dean exclaimed, but now he was awake. He was in his room, alone, sweating profusely as he looked around. "What the hell…" He muttered to himself, breathing heavily. That was definitely weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was not eager to go to school that day. Actually, he had never been less eager to go to school. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with his dream that night. Seeing that boy after that would just be embarrassing, but he needed to talk to him anyway. Or yell at him, to be more precise.

Sam, on the other hand, seemed like he didn't mind. He was a bit tired after clean-up duty the night before, but he knew that he'd get to see Amy when going to school. He had thought a lot about her and her little… complexity, but it didn't bother him too much. He wasn't that ruthless monster killer that his dad was. He didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, and he was convinced that Amy was innocent.

They both finished their breakfast, one more willingly than the other, before starting their walk to school. They were a bit more cautious now, knowing that pretty much every freak within a 10 mile radius would want to rip their heads off or whatever the hell it was they wanted with them.

"So, hoping Castiel will be at school today?" Sam asked, idly staring towards the school building.

"Shut up," Dean said automatically, earning a laugh from Sam.

"No, I mean… are you going to talk to him about last night? Why he wasn't there?"

"Yeah, I guess I should," Dean sighed after realizing what Sam meant. It was definitely something he needed to talk to him about, or as he had thought about before, yell at him for.

They arrived at school as early as fifteen minutes before class, but they both went to their respective rooms ahead of time. Upon arriving in front of his classroom, Dean was met by a smiling Maurice who greeted him by kissing him quickly. Dean frowned a bit, and before he had time to ask, Maurice piped up.

"I just felt like it. Doesn't mean anything," she grinned before jumping a little at something behind Dean.

"What?" Dean asked. He turned around, and there was Castiel only a few meters away from them, looking in a completely different direction. It was obvious that he was doing it on purpose though, trying to make it seem like he wasn't paying attention to them or the less-than subtle kiss from Maurice. "Hey, Cas," Dean said, walking over to Castiel. "Hey!" He said grimly, grabbing the angels' shoulder and turning him around to watch him. He was about to give him quite the mouthful, but seeing his face instantly reminded him of his dream the night before, and he could feel his cheeks growing warm.

"Yes?" Castiel asked with furrowed brows, and for a split second Dean was almost sure a faint smile was on his lips. A relieved smile, almost.

"I… uhm…" Dean swallowed heavily and turned his head to look at Maurice for a second, who was smiling almost playfully at seeing how he acted around Castiel. He pulled himself together and turned back to Cas. "Where were you last night?" He asked. "Something happened. Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry, I… something came up. You know, up there." He said, motioning with his eyes towards the ceiling. Dean tilted his head a little before sighing.

"Ah… I see. So you got caught up in some crap?"

"Basically, yes."

"Well, the timing wasn't exactly the best in the world." He said. He knew he couldn't say anything more considering Maurice was standing right there, unless he concealed it somehow. "You know that board game me and Sammy played?"

"What board game?" Castiel asked with squinted eyes, looking more than just a little confused.

"You know, the one with the monsters and all that crap? Anyways… we were playing that. And then we started getting surrounded by vampires, and then dad came home from work with some friends, and then-"

"Dean. Are you trying to speak in some sort of… code? Because I must say I do not understand."

"Fine, I'll tell you later. Jeez."

…

"Castiel," the teacher called, looking at the boy with partly squinted eyes. Whenever Cas was in class, he looked more like a troublesome kid, considering he removed the trench coat due to dress codes and underneath he was wearing his more punk-like attire. Dean occasionally threw his eyes in Castiel's direction, particularly noticing the way his arms looked with his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"Yes?" Castiel asked the teacher, squinting even more back at him. He wasn't used to being asked questions by the teacher, so he wasn't sure how to react.

"You don't usually say much, so I'll ask you this question. Don't feel too bad if you can't answer it, it's quite difficult. Well actually, I don't expect you to have any idea at all," the teacher said with a little laugh. This was his way of looking smart – asking questions only he knew the answer to. "Why do people believe that an inverted cross is a sign for devil worship?"

Castiel tilted his head. This was religion class, and their teacher had an open mind. He wasn't one of those people who blatantly ignored every religion apart from his own. "Such beliefs started simply from the fact that people will always think of the simplest answer. Since the cross is a symbol of Christianity, the opposite must be devil worship. Which in all honesty does not make sense considering the devil is also part of Christianity. Though to follow the facts, the inverted cross has nothing to do with Satan at all. When Saint Peter was to be crucified, he refused to be put on an upright cross because that was how Jesus was crucified, and therefore he didn't feel he had the right." Castiel said with a completely monotonous voice, and pretty much everyone stared at him with awe written all over their faces. Even Dean.

"Very good!" The teacher exclaimed in surprise, a wide smile on his face. He hadn't expected Castiel to be such a knowledgeable student. "Then, here's another question, just for fun. From where do the belief that same-sex marriage is wrong come from?"

"That is from Leviticus. 'Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as one does with womankind. It is abomination.' Basically, people believe that God and Jesus hates homosexuals. That's just utter stupidity, though."

"And why's that?" The teacher asked with a perched eyebrow, seeming quite interested in Castiel's opinions. He wasn't judgmental about his students, after all.

"Because Jesus Christ himself was a man of bisexual standards. Not only that, he was actually quite a rascal. He committed mischief to a degree you couldn't even imagine. He angered Joseph all the time, drank alcohol and committed adultery. He really screwed up a lot of times, but people seemed to believe in him nonetheless."

The teacher was staring with big eyes. He looked utterly confused, and taken aback, by Castiel's words. "Right," he uttered, shaking a little. "That is… quite the interesting view to have, and-" He was cut short by the bell ringing, and he actually looked a bit relieved. Never in his life had a student said something so ludicrous to him before. Maybe it was best for him that it was the last class that day.

…

"What the hell was all that about?" Dean asked as they walked out of the classroom. "I mean, it was amazing, but it was kinda weird. Did you say that stuff just to piss him off?" He laughed, turning his head to look at Castiel who was busy putting his trench coat back on.

"I was simply telling the truth," he replied without looking back at Dean, straightening the sleeves of his coat.

"W-What?" Dean asked, frowning. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm an angel, Dean," Castiel said and rolled his eyes, looking at Dean now. "I have lived for millions upon millions of years. I was Jesus' babysitter when he was a kid, and trust me, it was not the time of my life."

"You were… wow, that's weird," Dean chuckled, perching an eyebrow. Castiel didn't fail to surprise him. "So you know a lot, huh? And you're, uh, pretty old."

"Yes."

"I guess that should probably freak me out."

"Why would that freak you out? It's not like it holds any particular meaning to you."

"Right," Dean said, swallowing nervously. "Of course." Dean scratched the back of his head as if to try and do anything to hide the awkwardness of his entire posture. "So, uh, what do you say we go back to my motel room and I can, uh, tell you about all that crap that happened last night?"

"Very well," Castiel nodded, and they made their way outside. Dean had told Castiel they should go find Sam first, and it didn't take long before they found him waiting for them in the schoolyard.

"Hey Dean. Castiel." Sam smiled, nodding at the two. "You can go back without me, I'm going out with Amy." He said. Dean grinned widely and patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're getting along with her," he chuckled, seeming a bit proud of him. "Have fun, alright? And don't be home too late unless you call me first, got that?"

"Sure." He replied, and they left him there.

…

"Vampires? That many of them? It seems like Crowley is getting more desperate." Castiel sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation where he sat on the couch. Dean returned from the fridge with a beer in his hand, slumping down on the couch next to Cas. "Isn't that-"

"I don't care. Anyways, who is this Crowley dude? He seemed like a creepy son of a bitch."

"He's a demon," Castiel said matter-of-factly. "A very powerful one at that. He wants you dead for… reasons I can't tell you."

"What? Why can't you tell me?"

"That's just the way it is."

"What the hell?! So you're just going to keep this shit hidden from us when you know everything about it? What's up with that?!" Dean exclaimed. He took a long swig from his beer and put it down on the table with an angry expression on his face as he turned to look at Castiel.

"Could you stop whining? I'm trying to protect you and your brother. If I hadn't, you'd been dead already."

"That doesn't explain why you're keeping secrets! I feel like I deserve to know what the hell's going on!" He shouted, gesticulating widely with his arms as he practically yelled at Castiel. He was finally getting his anger out, though it was probably bad of him to take it out on Castiel. But Dean was feeling selfish, and thought that Castiel was an angel so it should be fine. "You know, I've had enough of the damn secrecy and all the-"

He couldn't speak anymore. It happened so quickly that he didn't realize _why _he couldn't speak to begin with. Something was on his lips. Something warm and soft, and '_Holy shit, is he kissing me?!_'

Dean pushed Cas away as soon as he snapped back to his senses, looking at him with wide eyes. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"The pizza man taught me that if someone's mad, you should kiss them."

"What the- Pizza man?" Dean stuttered, looking even more confused.

"It's… never mind. I'm sorry, I forget that humans are severely bothered by the thought of being close to someone of the same gender. It… slipped my mind."

"Just… never mind." Dean said, suddenly grabbing Castiel's collar. He pulled him towards him and kissed him back, this time catching Castiel by complete surprise. Over the span of the past few days, Dean had started to feel an attraction towards Castiel that he had never felt towards a man, and basically, he had to confirm if what he felt was actually attraction. The kiss did confirm it to some extent.

Though the problem was, when Dean was about to pull back from the kiss, Castiel grabbed his shoulders and held him in place as he suddenly straddled his lap, kissing him with more intensity, which made Dean's eyes widen. This was not what he had expected. But somehow, his body was engulfed by an overwhelming heat that made him want to continue.

Dean's hands automatically rested on Castiel's thighs as their lips parted and the kiss heated up considerably. Dean had never thought he would kiss a boy. But he was sure it was something he wouldn't regret.


	8. Chapter 8

Basically, this is where the story might begin to seem a bit confusing. I also want to warn everyone who reads this fic that it _will _have dark and depressing themes eventually, and I will to some extent start pointing towards it with this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, alone on the couch, he instantly remembered the night before. He had kissed a boy – no, an angel even – and it had been nothing short of amazing. He didn't really remember when he'd fallen asleep, or when Castiel had left, but he was alone. No, scratch that, because it only took a few seconds before Sam emerged from his room with a yawn.

"Morning," he said as he slumped down by the kitchen table. "You were fast asleep last night," Sam chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "I got in around ten. Hope I didn't worry you."

"No, it's… uh… it's fine," Dean replied, clearing his throat as he sat up on the couch. "What time is it?"

"It's seven. We've got enough time before school, so don't worry." Sam said. He stood up and went to the fridge to get some breakfast.

"Sorry, but you won't be going to school today." A voice called by the door, making both Sam and Dean turn in surprise. There was Castiel, awkwardly standing in front of the door in his trench coat. "Sam," he said, nodding at Sam. He looked at Dean, and his voice faltered a little as he saw him. "D-Dean," he said, trying to seem as calm as possible.

"Castiel?" Sam asked, sounding a bit confused, whereas Dean had to bite his lip and look away. "What do you mean we're not going to school?" Sam uttered.

"Time is running out. For both us, and the demons that are after you. I'm going to get straight to the case. The necklace Dean has? It's special. We need it for a spell, and so does Crowley. We're going to gather things for the spell today, and we need your help." Castiel replied matter-of-factly, making Dean and Sam look at each other with wrinkled noses.

"Okay? So, what do we need?" Dean asked, finally composing himself enough to look directly at Castiel.

"Several things. To begin with, we need the blood of a truly confused human." He said, squinting.

"You mean we have to kill an innocent person? I don't think so." Dean said, frowning deeply. Sam didn't hesitate to nod in agreement.

"We only need one drop. You could literally just poke their finger with a needle." The angel said, tilting his head a little. "But we still have no idea how to confuse a human to such great lengths."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard." A voice said from the other side of the room. Dean and Sam turned around to look at the source. Castiel just squinted even more. There, leaning against the wall, stood a boy. He had dark blonde, slightly long hair, and a dirty-green jacket over a black shirt. "Hiya, Castiel. You hanging out with the Winchesters again, I see."

Castiel looked shocked. Very shocked. "Gabriel?" He stuttered, earning a wide grin from the other boy.

"What? Difficult to recognize me, brother? Oh, might be because of my younger vessel. You did the same though, didn't you? Go back in time, possess the same vessel, just a younger version?"

Castiel held a finger in front of his lips, as if trying to silence the boy apparently called Gabriel. Gabriel frowned before realizing that he'd probably said something the Winchesters shouldn't have heard. "Never mind that," he said. "I'm just speakin' nonsense."

"But, how?" Castiel asked, taking a few steps closer to Gabriel. "Back there, you… you died."

"I was brought back," Gabriel said, shrugging. "You should know all about being brought back, shouldn't you? I don't know why, but it just happened. Them's the breaks, am I right?" He laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked grimly, standing up from the couch.

"Don't worry. This is Gabriel, the archangel. Technically, he's my brother." Castiel said, holding up a hand to calm Dean.

"Gabriel? As in… the one from the Bible?" Sam asked with wide eyes, and Gabriel nodded.

"The one and only." He grinned, stepping away from the wall. "I'd say we have some work to do. Confuse a human, yeah? I think I can do that, don't you think?" He asked Castiel with a suggestive wink, making Castiel frown.

"I suppose you are right." He said. "You bring the boys with you. We'll meet up later."

Gabriel nodded and walked over to Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, get over here," he said, and Sam didn't even bother asking how he knew his name. He walked over, and Gabriel put his other hand on Sam's shoulder. Right before he was about to leave, Castiel spoke.

"And Gabriel," he said, looking over his shoulder at his brother. "For what you did back then… for those two… thank you."

Castiel could just barely see the genuine smile on Gabriel's face before he disappeared with the boys, the sound of wings fluttering echoing through the room. Castiel sighed and disappeared.

…

"Why are we in school?" Dean asked, looking around the empty hallway they were standing in. It had to be in the middle of classes, considering everything was so quiet.

"Well, I figured since you boys are in school and all, there had to be some people you wanted to get back at."

"Like who?" Sam asked, wrinkling his nose questioningly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What? Dude, there has to be someone here who's pretty much just being a big dick all the time, right?" He asked, frowning, his eyes shifting between Dean and Sam.

"Well, there are those bullies in my class…" Sam mumbled, and Gabriel grinned widely.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started."

…

Sam and Dean opened the door to the classroom just enough to be able to peek inside without anyone spotting them. In the back they could see one of the bullies that had been treating Sam so badly the first week he was there. Sam pointed at him, and Gabriel nodded before disappearing. He appeared again behind the target, but no one could see him. He'd cloaked himself to make sure he was hidden.

"Hey there, kid," he said into the target's ear, making him shoot his head to the side. No one there. It must have been the wind. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Stop ignoring me," Gabriel said into his other ear, and now the boy looked genuinely shocked. When his head was turned and his focus on where the voice was coming from, Gabriel moved to the other side of his desk. He picked up his pencil and started drawing different obscenities over his notebooks.

When the kid turned his head back, Gabriel dropped the pencil before he could see it floating in the air, and took a step back. "What the hell?" The boy mumbled, looking closely at his books. "Are those… dicks?" He asked, not really realizing how loud he said that, and he easily earned the attention of his teacher and fellow students.

"Excuse me, Jamie?" The teacher asked, frowning.

"No, uh… it's nothing." Jamie said, shaking his head. "Sorry." He mumbled, and turned back to his books. What was going on? He didn't exactly have time to think a lot more before an invisible foot swiped the chair off its feet, sending Jamie crashing into the ground. And then his desk tilted in the other direction with all its books and papers flying up into the air. This was definitely not how the boy had expected this day to go.

…

"Dude, something weird is going on," Jamie told his friend during lunch time.

"What?" His friend asked. Jamie looked around before leaning a bit closer.

"I don't know, but some weird shit has been happening. Dude, there were dicks all over my book."

"What? Dude, are you high or something?" His friend asked, frowning. Jamie shook his head. His friend laughed and stood up. "Oh well, good luck with that or something," he mumbled and walked away. Jamie swallowed heavily and looked around, and it didn't take long before, out of nowhere, a cake flew into his face.

…

"We got the blood," Gabriel grinned at Castiel back in the motel room, while Dean and Sam were still trying to control their laughing in the back of the room. "Our 'victim' was busy wiping frosting out of his eyes when we nicked it from him." He said and handed a little vial of Jamie's blood to Castiel.

"Good. Now we're one step ahead of them," Castiel said and put the vial into a pocket on his trench coat. "Dean, there's something we have to talk about. Come with me," he said and walked outside. Dean swallowed heavily and smiled nervously at Sam.

"It's probably nothing important, Sammy. I'll be right back." He said and walked outside of the motel room, closing the door behind him. "What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, but Castiel didn't say a word. Instead he pulled him around the corner and pushed him against the wall, his lips already on Dean's own.

Dean gasped in surprise, but it didn't take long before his arms wrapped around Castiel's neck and he returned the kiss with the same intensity, his hands clumsily ruffling up the already messy hair of the angel.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked Gabriel, and the archangel just laughed.

"Well, if my memory serves me right… I don't think you wanna know, Sam." He grinned. Yeah, those two never changed. Dean Winchester would always fall for Cas, even when he was only seventeen. That much, Gabriel thought, was inevitable.


End file.
